And Then Naruto Spoke
by sesshomarousecretlove
Summary: Gift fic and sequel to Michelerene's 'And Then Naruto Screamed'. Can be read alone, I think. Naruto and Sasuke as demons, and the beginning of their development into something else. Excuse anything nonsensical. Sasunaru, implied lemon.


"_She said to be quiet…"_

"_Let me in dobe."_

"_Why aren't they being quiet?"_

"_Let me in dobe."_

"_Little brother! Let me in. They're going to get me. Sasuke, let me in!"_

"_Let me in dobe!"_

"_Oh fuck…"_

"_**Let me in, dobe."**_

--

Naruto's eyelids flickered, glancing over at where his mate was kneeling on the edge of the motel's roof, gazing into the darkness impassively.

Sasuke's eyes, black and pink and slitted, flashed as the commencement of that song approached, filling the damp air with thick, palpable excitement. His chalky features cut a profile into the blackness, and the purple of his veins stood stark against his epidermis, from the edges of Sasuke's jaw down to his jagged, blackened nails.

Naruto's gaze drifted from the former Uchiha, sliding down a slender torso, to the wide, glassy rainwater puddle behind Sasuke.

Indigo streaked orange eyes, slit as well, stared back curiously and bleached straw hair streamed straggled and matted down his pale back, tickling around his spine in rough electric rays. The blonde's lips were the wet black of a wild feline, and six scars cut his cheeks open and wet.

"Doh, beh…" Sasuke rasped, smirking, calling Naruto's attention back. Sasuke's lips were deathly white, but the inside of his mouth was a cherry-scarlet that peeked out at the seam of his sculpted lips. "Leh meh ihn, doh-beh…"

Sasuke's laugh was a siren scream in the night.

Naruto didn't understand spoken language, but chuckled along with him anyway, a dry hack that spattered thick dribbles of red over his chin and chest. The raven snorted, nostrils flaring.

And then the song started, and Sasuke lurched forward over the edge of the roof for a moment, made dizzy by the song's spell. Below, inside and outside the motel, hoarse screams could be heard, and Naruto could see flashes of his brethren's bright skin as they chose their prey of the night.

That constant low pull in Naruto's stomach intensified until he gasped, pulled towards the thrum of human below them, until all he could think of was feeding. He leaned over the roof, prepared to leap down and join his brethren.

Behind him, there was a growl and a hiss and then clawed hands dragged him back, back, and around until Naruto was pinned between the sharp chill of the cement roof and the icy planes of Sasuke's body. Naruto shivered distractedly against the cool that ate at the fire in his belly and turned it into a frozen, crystalline desire curling in his figure.

Ashy hands scratched lines of ice down Naruto's thighs, a hungry mouth crushed against his. The foreign feeling of the intimate touch always mystified the blond- it was so developed, so evolved.

But Sasuke persisted, a frozen insatiable beast, with wet, curious tongue and large, talented hands. Naruto gave in.

--

Afterwards, Sasuke's tousled, sable head reeled back, the question in his ferocious molten eyes shining hopeful. Naruto ignored him, engaged in his new discovery.

"T-t-t-tehhhh…. T-t-t-t-tehh…" Every time he made that sound just right, something in the back of his consciousness fractured and leaked and there were these… _memories_… he just had to make it again. Pressing back into Sasuke's weight draped over him, and those- now sultry- arms curled around him, he foraged forward.

"T-t-tehhh… mmm…"

Sasuke grinned ferally, encouraging the blond with licks and nips and long, questing fingers. Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, heart stuttering.

Over them, the sooty sky began to smudge shades of indigo. Naruto and Sasuke made themselves comfortable in a steel alcove high above the street, and as dawn broke rosy and bright, even as Sasuke succumbed to exhaustion… Naruto persevered.

"T-t-t-tehehhhh... T-t-t-ehhh_mmmmmmuhh…"_

And then Naruto _spoke_.

--

It would make much more sense if I put in a lemon, and I was gonna, but... I'm a prude. . Er, I mean, I took the lemon out for FFnet's sake?

Anyway, in case you didn't understand, speech is the key to regaining your memories and becoming human again. So, yeah. Excuse my creepy imagination.

My gift, uh, continuation (?) fic, for Michelerene. Read her prequel, 'And Then Naruto Screamed'. Uhm, I really wanted a happy ending to that, even though it's perfect and amazing the way it is.. xDDD ILU, Michelerene!


End file.
